dragoiafandomcom-20200215-history
TwinBragia
"That fat lazy oath, all she does is devour the empire's soldiers, tanks and weapons. She also never washes that mass of grease sitting upon her head. If she wasn't a giant monster, she wouldn't even be allowed in the military." Dragyia complaining about TwinBragia in private. TwinBragia is a giant female Dragoian-Dragon Hybrid who is the Dragoian Imperial Army Triumvirate member as well as holding the Dragoian Imperial Army's highest rank, Field Marshal. Profile *Name: TwinBragia (Born Subject 01) *Birth Date: 1800 *Height: 36ft 5in *Species: Dragoian-Dragon Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 546637 Kg Overview TwinBragia was one of the 60 Dralkyria whose DNA was found on ancient artifacts found within a crypt. Despite being gigantic at birth, and being a massive problem child, she was kept alive as a failsafe incase Project Dralkyria never produced another receptive subject. Even though Project Dralkyria turned out the receptive Seldragia Bles, TwinBragia was kept alive until scientists could be sure that Seldragia would not die. By the time the scientists were sure that Seldragia was not a doomed false hope, TwinBragia was too large and powerful to easily get rid off. While in the Project Dralkyria facility, she was fed any subject who did not fit the project's intentions (a pure blooded, fully receptive Dralkyria) after she bit a scientist's hand and ate it when he was trying to feed her. The scientists quickly realised that she required Dragoian meat at least once a week as she started getting extremely agitated and dangerous if she wasn't fed Dragoian meat. Along with all the failed subjects, she was also fed parts of recently killed Dragoian prisoners to sate her hunger. Sent to the Imperial Military Academy alongside Seldragia Bles and Dragyia Agthe in 1815. She devoured and killed so many students during her time that fake students (convicts with the death sentence) started being planted to keep the numbers up, and to try and stop TwinBragia devouring actual students. This tactic was set up by Seldragia, Dragyia and the Academy's leaders to try and keep TwinBragia in check after they realised that students just went missing during breaks or at night. Upon graduation, TwinBragia was given the rank of Field Marshal as Seldragia's first act as Queen solely because TwinBragia would've been a massive problem otherwise, this was all despite that fact that TwinBragia was severely lacking in subjects that weren't about field performance. Appetite ''"I haven't had Female Dragoian for a long time. Shame you haven't bred yet, because Male Dragoians just aren't as tasty!" ''TwinBragia moaning to Seldragia Bles. TwinBragia suffers from a condition she dubbed "Eternal Hunger", a condition that means she needs to regularly devour DragonKin meat to stop her from going into a crazed state in which she would devour any living thing in sight until she sated her hunger. She easily devours over 20 Dragoians a day alongside many humans and will constantly complain that despite her massive intake, she never feels full. Only on a day where she has devoured hundreds of DragonKin in a short period of time (e.g. an entire squad or village) does she ever feel like she may be close to feeling full. Despite this constant desire to devour people, she holds herself back when around the Imperial City, devouring just the odd messenger (sometimes whole, sometimes just a limb) or prisoner. Despite her preference of Female Dragoian meat, she never thinks about devouring Seldragia or Dragyia. This is not due to fears the entire IDA would hunt her down for it, but because despite her often hostile remarks towards them, she considers both Seldragia and Dragyia her sisters, and would never think about devouring them, despite devouring her other "sisters" during her childhood. Reputation ''"Imperial Death Goddess has a nice ring to it. I will gladly accept that nickname." ''TwinBragia being told of the news that she had a nickname by Seldragia Bles. TwinBragia's massive size, strength and general attitude has earned her a feared reputation. Whether you are an Imperial citizen or soldier, or someone who dares oppose the Dragoian Empire. To enemies of the Dragoian Empire, she earned the nickname "Imperial Death Goddess" due to the massive amount of death she leaves in her wake. Any attack TwinBragia is involved in ends up in an Imperial victory with any attackers dead or escaped in fear. TwinBragia is known to be the cause of most enemy deaths in these attacks with her personal squad serving mostly as a distraction. Lucky targets end up with many holes in them from either TwinBragia's GunLance or her massive Hydra Pistol, AKA Hydra Cannon. Unlucky targets end up being eaten alive by TwinBragia. To those in the Dragoian Empire, she is portrayed as a mighty, fearless warrior. However, anyone who has come into contact with her and survived would describe her as highly irritable, unjust, cruel, evil, greedy and monstrous. While Imperial media does it's best to cover her evil side up, many Imperial soldiers and civilians end up dead because of TwinBragia, whether by stray fire or because she was hungry and they were the nearest Dragoian. Many soldiers in the IDA know of being posted to TwinBragia's squad, or delivering a message to her, to be an almost certain death sentence, as she rarely lets a messenger deliver her a message without performing a little torture on them. This light torture typically consists of ripping a limb off and then eating it. However, if the messenger took his time delivering his message, she often just swallows the messenger whole. Her squad is considered a death sentence due to it's alarming death rate, which is due to TwinBragia not tolerating failure in those beneath her. Poor performance, which changes definition depending on TwinBragia's mood and how hungry she is, has lead to many soldiers in her squad becoming her next snack. Combat Style ''"I prefer my prey living, but when devouring them alive lets some escape, I would gladly shoot a few to make sure I get a bigger meal!" ''TwinBragia muttering to herself about how to get herself a bigger meal when on the battlefield. If possible, TwinBragia will just grab and devour her foes, often chewing if she has time. Should she not have enough time to kill her foes with a method involving her maw, she will just flatten foes underfoot. If she isn't capable of getting close enough, she carries a over-sized Hydra Pistol known as the Hydra Cannon and a machine gun/anti-tank lance hybrid known as the GunLance. The Hydra Cannon is typically used as an offhand weapon to shoot at foes while she devours other foes with her free hand. The GunLance is used only to deal with tanks or large numbers of foot soldiers. The GunLance is not essential for TwinBragia to destroy a tank, as she is capable of doing crippling damage to even a Gigas Class Heavy Tank, being able to crush most armour plating in her hands, and when she can't, she will tear it apart at the seams. This takes longer than using her GunLance's oversized warheads, so is rarely practiced, except when she wants to deal a massive intimidation blow. She is also totally unconcerned with incoming fire, as her scales are tough enough to deflect light tank rounds without any armour, and with her armoured uniform, which consists of higher purity Rare Dragoian Metal in it's construction than normal infantry armour (not to mention it's thickness is about 3.6 times thicker), she can shrug off anything short of the 600mm rounds used by the Gigas Class, the 600mm round will do damage, but not lethal. When paired with her rapid healing ability thanks to the sheer amount of RDM she devours, she recovers rapidly. The armoured plates on her arms are thick, highest possible purity at then current Dragoian refining abilities, RDM and when combined with her other armour, can shrug off the damage from a Gigas Class' main 600mm cannon, but may suffer structurally when hit directly. Category:Dragoians Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Characters Category:Dralkyria Category:Hybrid Characters